


Letting Go to Move On

by DestinChild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel Sousa is a gentleman, F/M, Thompson being a credit thief, because I had to sneak Bucky in, mentions of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, slight emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinChild/pseuds/DestinChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy realizes its time to take her own advice and maybe give Daniel Sousa a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go to Move On

Daniel Sousa watched as Peggy headed for her desk, uncaring of the fact that Thompson was taking credit for all her hard work. He wanted to go and punch the other agent, but Peggy had told him not to. She had said she didn't need to be recognized to know she was a good agent, which made Sousa admire her more. As he glanced at her again he realized that now was as good a time as any to ask her to join him for a drink. After all, anything could happen to them and Peggy was still debating leaving the SSR. Sousa took a deep breath and placed his crutch to the side. Using all his strength and determination, he turned and stood tall as he addressed Peggy.  
"Let me take you out for a drink," asked Sousa trying to be casual and not let on how nervous he was.   
Peggy's head shot up and she gave him an amused smile.  
"Right now? Is 10am not a bit early," inquired Peggy with a laugh.  
Sousa let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle.  
"Yeah. I meant after I clock out," explained Sousa.  
Peggy gave him a sweet smile before looking back at her desk.  
"Perhaps another time."  
Sousa's heart sank and he couldn't help, but think about what that psychologist had said. He didn't want to believe that Peggy looked at the superficial. But after being Captain America's girl and having #1 Bachelor Howard Stark following her around how could she not, thought Sousa bitterly.  
"Yeah. Sure," said Sousa, the disappointment clear in his tone as he turned back to his desk and glared at his crutch.  
"I'm meeting a friend later," explained Peggy, sounding lame even to herself, despite the truth of her statement.  
The face of Howard Stark flashed into Sousa's head, unwanted.  
"Okay," responded Sousa, clearly unconvinced, but respectful enough not to push Peggy.  
Peggy looked at the man who had defended her since he joined the SSR. Sousa could care less if anyone mocked him for his name or his leg, but he did not stand for anyone putting Peggy down because of her gender. He treated her like the competent agent she was while still treating her like a lady. He reminded her of Steve in that way. Although Steve treated her like a lady he also respected her skills and trusted her to be able to do her job.  
Peggy's smile was bittersweet as she compared the man asking her to go for a drink and Steve. She knew no one could ever match up to Steve in her heart, but perhaps she could still find happiness. Peggy reflected on what she had told Howard about Steve being gone and moving on. Perhaps it was time for her to take her own advice. Steve would not have wanted her to mourn him forever.  
Before Peggy could change her mind she marched over to Sousa's desk and laid her hand on his shoulder. The gesture startled Sousa, who whipped his head around to look up at her.  
"Would you still be willing to get that drink tomorrow? I really do have to go meet my friend Angie. I am helping her move since she got evicted because of me," explained Peggy, letting Sousa know she wasn't dismissing his offer.  
Sousa couldn't help the smile that stole over his face. Peggy hadn't been trying to blow him off. He really should have trusted his first instincts about Peggy not being superficial. That doctor had just been trying to get into his head.  
"Tomorrow's great," exclaimed Sousa, uncaring that he may have come off as over excited.  
Peggy's smile lit up her face and Sousa could swear that his heart skipped a beat at the sight.  
"Great. Here is my new address, you can pick me up at 7," said Peggy as she wrote down her address and passed it to Sousa.  
Sousa grinned again, appreciating that Peggy was allowing him to treat her like a real lady by having him pick her up for their date.  
"I'll be there," said Sousa, his eyes never leaving Peggy's and his smile never wavering.  
With one last smile Peggy left the SSR building and climbed into the car that Jarvis had parked outside.  
"How did it go," asked Jarvis as he pulled out into New York City traffic.  
Peggy stared out the window as Jarvis drove to The Griffith to pick up Angie.  
"It went well I think," said Peggy, reflecting on her decision to move on.  
"Do you think you will continue with the SSR?"  
"I may find a reason or two to stay," murmured Peggy with a small smile as she thought of Daniel Sousa.  
They lapsed into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive and Peggy couldn't help, but feel as though Steve was smiling down on her as he nudged Bucky and told him she was his best girl.


End file.
